


Don't Say Goodbye

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [23]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Goodbye Note, Kissing, M/M, Romance, goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann leaves a goodbye note for Newton after they spend the night together. (<a href="http://newmannheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/61424632768/newt-and-hermann-spend-the-night-the-breach-closes">From this.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Goodbye

Newton stretched. He felt so good. The night before he and Hermann had made love. They’d saved the world together and the kaiju had been defeated. But Hermann wasn’t next to him. “Must be in the bathroom,” Newton thought as he yawned. He got up, put on his boxers. Hermann wasn’t in the bathroom. Newt caught site of a folded piece of paper on what had become Hermann’s pillow. 

“Guy can’t even go get breakfast without leaving me a love note,” Newton said, laughing to himself. His smirk was quickly wiped off his face.

_“My dear Newton,_  
 _I have to tell you that I am in love with you. Last night was wonderful. In fact it was remarkable. But I am not the man for you. You deserve someone better. You will be lauded for your work but I will be forgotten. You were the one who defeated the kaiju because of your theory. And so I must go. If you desire to communicate with me I’m sure you can find me._  
 _Goodbye._  
 _Fondest regards,_  
 _Hermann”_

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit.” Newton pulled at his hair. He got back into his beaten-up trousers and threw on his jacket. He frantically ran around Shatterdome, asking everyone he came into contact with “Have you seen Hermann? Please, where did he go? That way? Where is he?” Newton caught sight of Hermann’s big green coat on the far side of the helipad, just about to get into a waiting helicopter. “Fuck no,” he said under his breath.

“Hermann! Hermann!! Wait! wait!” he yelled as he ran after the absconding mathematician. Hermann turned around and Newton clamped is hands on his arms to stop him getting away. 

“You sure move fast dude, Jesus!” Newton panted. “I got your note. Please don’t go,” he said, looking into the man’s eyes. “Please don’t go! I love you too! Last night was epic. How can you say that I deserve better!?! That’s total bullshit! I can’t do any better than you! You’re a genius. One of the smartest people-no-the smartest person on the planet. I could never have survived the second drift without you. That is a _fact_. And we saved the world _together_. We’re a package deal. If everyone praises me for saving the world I’m going to say how you and I did it together. You’re the only person for me. You understand me. I mean, even before the drift you understood me more than anyone has. I-I can’t imagine being without you ever. _Ever._ You’re fucking amazing in bed and no one can bicker like you. If I didn’t have you to spar with I’d go crazy. Please stay. Please stay with me. Let’s live together and sleep together. We’ll get jobs together or at the same place or near each other. Please don’t leave me.” At some point in Newton’s speech Hermann rested a hand on the man’s cheek.

“Newton? You love me?” Hermann’s face was soft, full of fondness.

“How could you ever think I don’t?” Newton placed his hand on top of Hermann’s.

“I thought it was too much to hope for. I couldn’t face you if I knew you didn’t love me. It would be more than I could stand.”

“You gonna kiss me or wh–” Hermann took possession of Newton’s mouth. The sun was shining from behind the clouds, and sea spray was swirling around them. Newton felt Hermann’s hands snake around his bare torso. Newton tangled his fingers in Hermann’s hair. They parted, breathless, foreheads pressed together. 

“Newton, why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

“Cause it’s covered in blood and sweat and kaiju blue.” Hermann laughed silently. Newton made Hermann look him in the eye. “How could you think I don’t love you?”

“I was scared it was only in my mind.”

“It’s not.” They shared a glorious smile. “You better tell the pilot you don’t want to go anywhere.” Hermann turned to catch the pilot’s eye and gave him a marshal signal to take off. Newton held onto his hands for dear life. They watched the helicopter whir upward, their hair swept up by down draught. Now it was Newton’s turn to pull Hermann into a kiss. 

“Let’s go get breakfast from the mess and get back into bed.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“Pretty much, babe.” Newton winked.


End file.
